


Say My Name

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas enters the bunker to find Dean all alone masturbating. He sees Cas but still continues, moaning his name and Cas can't help but going to Dean and fucking him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Dean's chest was heaving, broken little moans and sweet hiccups escaping as he worked a hand over his swollen, aching cock. He gasped and gave his balls a squeeze, moaning desperately and fucking his cock up into his fist. Precum coated his fingers as he swiped his hand over the head of his cock, pressing his thumb to the slit and letting his eyelids flutter closed again.

He had the bunker to himself today, seeing since Sam had left to go visit Jody and wouldn't be back for at least another day. He knew he probably should have been doing research on how to defeat the Darkness, but so far he had spent six hours combing through dusty old textbooks to find nothing, and he really needed a stress relief.

He moaned again as he passed a single finger into his tight asshole, an image of a certain dark haired, blue eyed angel popping into his mind. His breath hit he's and he pushed his finger in deeper, his fist flying up and down over his swollen cock as he pictured Castiel leaned over him, kissing his body and touching his cock. He imagined that it was Cas's hands on his body; Cas's fingers fucking into his tight hole. He groaned and arched off of the bed, his cock pulsing in his fist at the though.

"Fuck, Castiel!" He cried out, feeling his cock jerk and twitch in his hand. He kept moving his fingers, faster and faster over the head of his cock. He hardly felt the gust of wind that typically signified the angel's arrival, but when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of one wide-eyed Castiel, and he moaned, arching his back and cumming in thick globe all over his soft stomach.

Chest still heaving as he came down from his orgasm, he scrambled to sit up in his bed. "Cas, what are you doing here--?"

"You called for me. I..." He stepped forward almost timidly, reaching out to touch the mattress before he sat down next to Dean. "I believe that there was some sort of misunderstanding."

Dean's cheeks turned red and he looked away, pulling a sheet on top of his lap to cover up. "I'm sorry, Cas. This must be really fucking awkward..."

"No, it's... Okay," Castiel's smiled at Dean, his eyes roaming up and down the hunter's body. "You are quite beautiful, you know."

Dean turned red again and cleared his throat, about to speak when Castiel leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Dean moaned, surprised, and reached up and tangle his fingers into Cas's hair as he returned the kiss. 

It was everything that Dean had always imagined, and yet entirely different at the same time. Cas's chapped lips were pressing up against his, warm and dry but still pleasant to kiss. His tongue poked out from between them, wet and soft when Dean pushed his own against it. Cas's mouth opened up for him easily enough, and in no time at all Dean was dominating the kiss, his hands roaming the angel's body as he ravaged his mouth.

"Clothes." Dean gasped when he pulled away. Castiel nodded and quickly shed his tan trench coat, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. His pants joined the pile next, and then he began to loosen his tie. Dean reached up, stopping Cas's hands and kicking his lips hungrily.

"Wait... Leave the tie." He breathed. Castiel grinned and leaned forward, pressing a wet, lingering kiss to Dean's lips before he pulled away. He loosened the tie just enough so that he could slip out of his dress shirt, and then he was left in only his boxers and his tie, a timid but overall happy smile on his face. Dean grinned.

"Fuck, you're amazing, Cas." He breathed, leaning forward and kiss him. Castiel sighed, stroking his fingers throat Dean's hair and down his back.

"I would have to say the same is true about you, Dean. You look quite... Mm, I believe the word you use is delicious."

Dean laughed, his head thrown back in amusement. "Delicious? Baby, we haven't even gotten started yet..." He smirked, reaching down and hooking his fingers around the elastic of Castiel's underpants. The angel's breath hitched and he looked down, watching intently as Dean carefully folded his underwear down, until finally his hard, flushed cock sprung free. It had to be at least 8 inches long and proportionally as thick. Dean moaned at the sight of it, clenching his ass reflexively.

He wanted it inside of him. Now.

Once Cas was fully undressed he crawled up on top of Dean, kissing him feverishly and slotting their bodies against one another. Dean gasped and reached out, fumbling to grab Cas's hand. He brought it down to his ass, pressing Cas's fingers up against his loosened hole.

"I want you to fuck me." He gasped between kisses. Castiel responded with a moan and nodded, pressing his finger into Dean's hole slowly. A moment later Dean was handing him a bottle of purple lube, and Cas smiled at him as he popped it open.

"Do you do this often?"

Dean bit his lips, squirming a bit and spreading his legs for Cas. He shrugged, a small blush creeping up over his chest. 

"Sometimes," he answered, his voice rough and thick with lust. He gasped when Cas moved his fingers, fucking deep inside of him. Dean moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he threw his head back.

"You're amazing." Cas whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. He reached down, closing his fingers around the hunter's cock and stroking up and down. Dean groaned, reaching out to grip Cas's shoulders. 

"Fuck, Cas." He moaned, tossing his head back and bucking his hips. Castiel grinned and pressed deeper, pushing another finger in and pouring some lube on to his fingers.

"Does that feel good, Dean?" He asked, breath ghosting over Dean's neck as he crooked his fingers. He pressed up against Dean's prostate and the man groaned, his body jerking beneath the Angel.

"C-Cas!" He cried out. Castiel smiled and pushed a third finger in, scissoring Dean open. Dean gasped and spread his legs wider, flexing his hips. Castiel squeezed Dean's cock, swiping his thumb over the head and kissing along his neck.

"So tight, Dean. I can't wait to be inside of you. Can't wait to fill you up. It's going to feel so good..."

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned and bucked his hips, precum oozing from the head of his cock. "Please, I'm ready, please just fuck me..."

Cas nodded, quickly pulling his fingers from Dean's ass and slicking up his cock with lube. Dean's hole fluttered around nothing as he waited impatiently for Cas to fuck him.

Finally Castiel was ready, and he grabbed hold of Dean's hips, lifting his legs up so that they could rest on his shoulders. Dean looked up at him with wide, list filled eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. Castiel reached out, carding his fingers through Dean's hair and smiling.

"Stay calm, Dean. I'm going to take care of you."

Dean smiled a little, letting his eyes flutter closed. "I know." He breathed, opening his eyes again to look up at Cas. "Now Coke on and fuck me already."

Castiel grinned and pushed forward, his cock catching on the rim of Dean's hole. He grunted as he pushed inside, biting hard on his bottom lip as he pushed inside. Dean groaned loudly beneath him, his cock twitching against his hip as Cas sunk further and further inside of him. It seemed like forever but finally Castiel had bottomed out, and Dean and Cas were left heaving against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"Move," Dean finally said, reaching out to dig his fingers into Cas's side. Cas grunted and moved his hips, grinding up against Dean slowly. The hunter moaned and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as Cas began to thrust in and out of his tight hole.

Shit, Dean." Castiel gasped, moaning loudly. "Dean, Dean, oh..." 

"Cas," Dean gasped, clawing down Cas's back. Castiel moaned and slammed deep inside of him, rotating his hips. Dean whimpered as his head lolled to the side, and his body moved with every one of Castiel's thrusts. 

"Dean," Castiel gasped, and Dean looked up at him, his nails digging into Cas's sides. The angel's hips stuttered. "I'm going to cum."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean moaned, tightening around Cas's length. Castiel moaned loudly and came with a yell, grinding his cock deep into Dean's hole. The hunter grunted and moaned, dragging his nails down Cas's back.

"Oh fuck, Cas..." He trailed off on a loan as he came between them, his cock twitching against Cas's hip before it lay limp against his stomach. Castiel groaned and collapsed on top of him, his body going limp.

Dean let out a heavy sigh, carding his fingers through Cas's sweaty hair and shifting them so that they were on their sides. Cas's now soft cock slipped from Dean's abused hole, covering the sheets in his spunk. He grunted, shuffling away from Dean a bit. He smiled at him, reaching out and cupping the hunter's face. Dean blushed.

"So..."

"So."

"You wanna... Um... Talk about this?" He mumbled, gesturing between them. Castiel shrugged.

"Not really. I'd have to say that everything we have to say to each other has pretty much already been said."

Dean smiled, ducking forward and pressing a wet kiss to Cas's lips. "Thank God I have you, Cas."

Castiel smiled. "I wouldn't say God really has much to do with this... But..." He leaned in, nuzzling his nose up against Dean's cheek. "I'm glad I have you too, Dean Winchester."


End file.
